jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Taishi Takamura (Continuum-59343921)
Taishi Takamura is the last of the Kishin army. Appearance Taishi is bound to a wheel chair with an IV bottle feeding liquid nourishment and medicines to his spindly twig of an arm. He is aged beyond recall with lines and wrinkles aplenty, and is borderline on senility, a possible victim of Altzheimers or some other such debilitating illness. Background Taishi was a member of an elite allied unit called the Kishin Corps. Founded in the nineteen-thirties, back during a time that was a lull between the great wars in the shadow of the Imperial gauntlet. It was an idealistic notion, a cooperation between Western and Eastern scientists who combined their talents to create the Kishin warriors and used them to repel the invaders. An extra-terrestrial visitation, that sided with the Nazis and briefly caught the fascination of the Militarists who ran Japan. There was Thunder, Dragon and Wind at first, then lastly Taishi’s own Titan. Four weapons of peace aimed at destroying the heart of the enemy, and they fought hard for their eventual triumph. It began in Russia, in a remote portion of Siberia, where an event transpired that the world largely believes to have been a meteor strike, but which only a privileged few know in fact to be the crash and explosion of an extra-terrestrial scout craft whose purpose was the pave the way for an invasion force that might have well overrun the planet. Fewer still know of what was uncovered in the wreckage of that sight, and what impact it would pose to the safety of humanity the five Kishin modules that would become the heart of each powerful weapons system. They were alien technology representing a civilization many centuries more advanced than our own. Believed to originally have been at the heart of the space ship that carried them to us from a distant star. Further analysis by Taishi’s father suggested a hostile alien culture that was set and determined upon interplanetary conquest. The problem that these invaders faced was one very familiar to us from the limitations upon our own military at the time transporting a sufficiently large invasion force from their world to our own was massively energy and resource intensive. So they needed a bridge to shorten the distance between worlds. A portal, if you will, to gate between our two planets and thereby establish a breech head from which to establish a colony. In this endeavor they were aided and abetted by the Nazis, and Hitler himself cut a deal with these colonists to use an island off the coast of Germany as their central base of operations. History does not record the fact of Hitler's collusion with the invaders. The aliens dangled something before the Fuhrer that he found quite irresistible immortality for which he was willing to sell out the entire human race. To atone for her part in helping to give the Nazis their form of the Kishin technology Eva volunteered to undertake a suicide mission, seeking a personal audience with Hitler that was based on their past relationship, seducing and then killing him on their supposed wedding night, then taking her own life with a cyanide pill. Bill never completely recovered from this, nor did Maria Taishi’s wife. It was some type of living machinery, capable of generating a vast supply of power to any device that had it as its core. The problem was it took a considerably large amount of electrical current to jump-start the things from the state of relative dormancy that they lapsed into when not actively pressed into service. Once awoken, though, they tended to link with the operator or pilot in a kind of spiritual bond that made them effectively into an extension of the pilot's motor systems, like a living interface that gave unto the pilot or operator the ability to link with their Kishin machine using off-the-shelf technology that had been honed and refined since the time it was pioneered, about a generation ahead of our own by the Imperial Flower Unit. It happened before and during the second world war. At the same time that the Kanto army became actively involved with the Kishin project and attempted to hijack the technology for their own selfish dreams of earthly conquest. They were a special division tasked by the Tojo government with commandeering the work of Taishi’s father and other scientists who had enrolled in the Kishin program. By that point, however, the Kishin Corps was entirely active and a thriving independent unit with allegiance to the allies. As its name implies it harbored a goodly number of Japanese ex-patriots who joining with their International colleagues were dedicated to the goal of expunging the aliens from our world by any means necessary. To that end the Kishin Warriors were dispatched, and for eight long years they waged a furious battle to defeat both the aliens and the Kanto army, eventually carrying the fight all the way to the heart of Berlin, where we nearly met with total disaster. Many saw what was going on under the misrule of the Imperialists and sought to put a stop to things in their own quiet way. Theirs was a hot war fought in the background with stealth and subtlety, but mostly they had the power to even muzzle the press and keep rumor of their activities in short supply while they battled it out with their machines against a relentless and ruthless foe who stopped at nothing in the pursuit of their own dark ambitions. They never actually met the real aliens; they only fought against their proxies and the legion of loyal pawns that did their dirty work with unflinching devotion. It took quite a while to piece it together, but gradually it was determined that the foes they fought were not actual aliens but rather a kind of synthetic life form manufactured by an unknown process and given limited intelligence so that they could serve as the shock troops of their masters and be used to overrun the planet. Their bodies were a type of soft plastic-like substance that was highly reactive and combustible, and if you hit one with enough kinetic force it would cause them to explode with great force, so the only safe way to kill one was with a knife, sword or dagger. Generally hitting them in their single eye was a preferred target of choice, but just about anywhere would do, and when you hit them they would crackle with an enormous electrical surge just prior to termination. It was only later that our scientists deduced that these unusual qualities had been artificially bred into a synthetic life form as a part of their unusual make-up, and that in actuality their bodies were composed of tiny little machines what they now call Nanobots held together in coordination by the central eye, which was both their brain and controlling relay network. Take it out and the lesser bots in their gel plasma could not sustain themselves independently. In effect they were the perfect soldiers for whatever human monstrosities constructed such a perversion. Eventually they did turn the tables upon these aliens and permanently stopped their invasion, but at great cost. The Americans contributed a new type of weapon to the project when they stormed the gates of the enemy stronghold just off the coast of Germany. By the end of the war they had perfected two versions of an atomic bomb that they meant to use against Japan. However there was a third atomic device that was created. A third prototype that took what was learned in the crafting of "Little Boy" and further enhanced it with a cobalt layering of English manufacture. This theoretically intensified the effect of the blast a thousandfold and it was dropped down the literal throat of the enemy by taking advantage of their dimensional gate to send the weapon back to their home base. Rather an impressive feat of tactical engineering that, dropping the weapon at twenty-thousand feat and precisely centering on a ring no more than thirty meters in diameter. The effectiveness of the deed is proofed by the total absence of subsequent alien activity. The cobalt device worked perfectly, they got the enemy all of them in just one strike. They took heavy losses in that battle heavy losses good friends killed, the Kishin Corps all but destroyed but for their weapons. The Four Kishin modules alone survived, and that technology was deemed so dangerous that after the war the Corps was officially disbanded and the modules locked away in some government warehouse where they gather dust to this very day. It was determined that the modules were themselves an extension of the enemy, albeit one they tamed to their own more-or-less benevolent uses. The world at large never knew of the Corp’s heroic sacrifice for the sake of all humanity. The very name of the Kishin has been suppressed and will likely be forgotten. History Anri brought Nabiki to meet Taishi so he could tell her about the Kishin Corp’s hoping that his experience could enlighten her on the nature of Ariman. He initially mistook her for Bureho and Anri confirmed that she was her current incarnate. Coming to his senses Taishi explained to Nabiki the unknown battle fought during WWII and throughout it all Nabiki did feel a disturbing sense of familiarity with what he was saying. Taishi expressed his regret that he had participated in deliberate genocide against another sentient species, but Anri assured him that the parasitic nature of the enemy meant he was forgiven. After he was finished it almost seemed as though a light had gone out of him, as though he had been sustaining himself up to this very moment on sheer will to live alone, and that without a motive force the strings keeping his puppet-frail form together had gone slack all together. Thanking Taishi to rest Anri thanked him again for his heroism and with that he was allowed to move on and join the Kishin Corps on the other side. Category:Continuum-59343921